


In the Middle of the Night

by ashesandhoney



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sypha POV, Vaginal Fingering, sort of the boys are established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: Trevor and Alucard are definitely sleeping together. Sypha is annoyed about it and doesn't like being left out.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	In the Middle of the Night

A heavy inhale and the sound of blankets shifting as bodies slid into place. A low voice muttering a swear word. Sypha wasn’t sure which swear word it was or which one of them had said it. She rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow and tried to will herself back to sleep. It hadn’t worked any of the other nights but maybe she’d get lucky. Maybe this time, she’d be able to sleep through what they were doing to each other. 

One of the things about growing up living in communal caravans was that you got used to overhearing other people's sex lives before you were old enough to understand what you were overhearing. Knowing that Trevor and Alucard were fucking around wasn't all that unnerving. They didn't seem to like each other much in daylight that hadn't stopped them. They’d bitch and snipe at one another all day long and as soon as it got dark, they were pressed together and whispering so low that she could hear bodies moving more clearly than she could hear words. 

They probably thought they were being sneaky but Sypha was very aware of their clandestine adventures. They kept her up. They woke her up. The nights when they just fell asleep without the rest of it started to become few and far between. Sypha expected the noise. She only a little bit annoyed by it. She’d lived her whole life in communal traveling spaces. It was one of the things that you accepted about living so close to other people. 

It wasn't that they were fucking that made things weird. 

It was that Trevor was flirting with her. If she didn’t know that he was sleeping with someone else most nights, she would be sure he was interested. She'd wake up to the barely contained sounds of them in the middle of the night then, at breakfast, he'd throw his arm around her shoulder and make a smart ass comment while laughing in her ear. A little too close. Friendly. Suggestive. 

She liked it. 

She liked it enough to flirt back. To lean into that arm and to whisper smart ass comments in response until he laughed for her. Until she got one of those smiles. It was rare and never all the way happy but she liked it when he turned it on her. She liked having some part in pulling out the joy. She loved those glimpses of the person that Trevor might be if he could pull himself together a little bit. 

Every time she caught herself thinking things like that, she walked away from him and set something small on fire. She did not want Trevor Belmont. Trevor Belmont was rude and annoying and about as considerate as a drunken bull. 

Alucard was a little easier to deal with. He retreated into her presence when he was uncomfortable or unhappy or he just wanted to listen. He would sit a little too close and ask her to tell him about something she knew and then listen intently to the story. He'd sit beside her and stay silent when Trevor had been an asshole. On those nights after they'd found something horrifying on the road, Alucard would lean his shoulder against hers and watch the fire without a word. 

She liked the flirting. That was fine. It was fun to chase reactions and have someone to laugh with but she did not want Trevor Belmont. Alucard was moody and distant and weird. She did not want either and she was not jealous when she woke up to the sounds of them together while she was left alone. 

That didn’t mean she didn't notice. They were noticeable, the bastards. They caught her attention, both of them, over and over again.

Trevor's uneven confidence. Alucard's uneven vulnerability. 

The way they pretended not to be soft with each other while watching with nervous intent eyes.

When she was less annoyed at being woken up or left out, she let herself admit that she was attached. Just a little. Attached to each of them and attached to both of them. With no other neighbours to distract her, she was paying too much attention to their trainwreck of a relationship. 

She wanted Trevor to stop laughing things off instead of saying what he meant. She wanted Alucard to demand something. He never said anything that even hinted at what he needed. Everything he needed was more than what Trevor was going to offer without some prompting. She could see it. See the way they were dancing around each other and pretending that they weren't. They were both on the edge of admitting that there was emotion under all the sex and hostility. 

They hovered on the edge and refused to speak about it. 

They both pretended like it was nothing. 

They were also pretending that Sypha hadn't noticed and she wasn't sure how to open that topic without ruining everything in a blaze of embarrassment. 

On cold nights, there was a less fucking around because Trevor pulled Sypha in to share the pile of blankets. She started looking forward to the nights when the temperature dropped down towards freezing. The heavy warmth of another body beside her was comforting and she slept better when they were close together. 

They were heading back towards the castle for winter but they didn’t beat the bad weather. The first snowstorm of the season caught them in the stretch between towns. They found an abandoned farmhouse with a barn that was nearly all there. Enough of it remained that they could get the horses out of the cold before the wind and ice led to turned ankles and getting stranded. 

The house was an even bigger stroke of luck than the barn. It was small but warm. It had been packed up when the family had fled – likely headed south away from the Night Hoards – but the furniture was still there and the walls were thick. With the shutters closed and a fire in the hearth, it was the coziest place they’d been in months. 

There was even a real bed that was in good shape. The mattress was warmer and softer than the back of the wagon. They fell asleep curled up together.   
All of them. The warm cuddly nest of bodies and blankets was a very rare treat that Sypha had every intention of enjoying to the fullest. 

She woke up to howling winds and Alucard's head on her shoulder. He shifted and she smiled. This was so much better than waking up alone. She lay there for a long moment, enjoying his arm wrapped tight around her waist. The fire hadn’t burned out and the faint orange glow cast shadows on the ceiling. Warm and snug and safe away from the storm. 

He shifted again. Settling differently. Sypha's first thought was that he was having some kind of nightmare. He made a sound that was definitely not in reaction to a nightmare. It was a low almost moan followed by a little shiver that ran through him before he stretched. 

She'd been woken up by that kind of sound before. Alucard was quiet but intense about sex and that sort of low sound was familiar. This time though, he was pressed in against her side and his mouth was just below her ear. His arm tightened around her waist as he murmured again. Maybe a swearword. Maybe an endearment. 

Trevor was behind him doing something that she couldn't see. 

The urge to sit up and announce that she was there and awake nearly made her push them both away but Alucard murmured against her neck before she found the words. He held on. Instead of anything sane or reasonable, she slid her fingers up into his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He relaxed for her. Settling in closer and spreading his knees a bit for whatever was happening behind him. 

“That’s good,” he said. 

“It better be,” Trevor muttered. 

A low laugh. Bodies shifting, blankets settling. Alucard swore in a soft voice that made Trevor laugh. Alucard arched and Trevor pushed him down into the position he wanted.

These assholes. 

Selfish stupid bastards. 

Sypha closed her eyes in the dark and tried to clear her thoughts and find the words. Just tell them to stop. Just say the words stupid selfish bastards out loud. It was easy. She didn't say a word. She didn't demand that they stop or even admit to being awake. 

Trevor murmured and it was all promise. She’d never heard Trevor say anything so nice. She hadn’t truly believed that he could. She was pissed that neither of these assholes had thought through how close she was. She was also very warm and cozy and comfortable and did not want to ruin it by making everyone get up and apologize for being horny, selfish, and stupid as hell. She wanted the apology but not the distance that would come with it. 

There was a chance this was some sort of ridiculous dream. 

To make matters more confusing, the social taboo of admitting that you had heard a neighbour and their partner the night before was very strong in Speaker culture. Sypha knew that she was beyond overhearing and very much in the right to announce that she was awake and aware and they should stop but the taboo held. It was rude to mention it. Rude to suggest that you had heard. Rude to discuss sex at all. Rude. 

The taboo definitely didn’t apply to being halfway underneath a couple as they fucked each other. That was definitely its own category. 

She kept her mouth shut anyway.

Maybe, she didn't want to let go of Alucard when he was cuddling like this. She liked being close to this thing. Being the unwanted spectator who was close enough to understand what they were doing bothered her. Being separate and apart annoyed her. She’d never been good at being left out even as a kid. Alucard breathing on her neck and holding on tighter when she pressed a kiss to his temple was the opposite of being left out. She liked it better than being on the other side of the camp. 

She looked up and met Trevor's eye and he paused. Froze. His eyes got wide. The stupid asshole. He’d genuinely forgotten that she was there. He opened his mouth like he was about to start apologizing and backpedaling and stopping. Some mix of surprise and guilt kept him from saying anything. Stupid selfish bastard. She shook her head and reached past Alucard to clamp a hand over Trevor's mouth before he could say something dumb. 

"Don't stop," she mouthed.

His eyes were bright and intent and now that she was watching him, she couldn’t look away. His smile was tilted and more wary than happy but sweet enough to make her want to offer him the world. He did as he was told. He didn't stop. She dropped her hand from his mouth and he caught it in one of his and held on as he leaned in over Alucard's back and thrust a little harder. Alucard gasped and murmured Trevor's name against Sypha's neck. 

She kissed the back of Trevor's hand and then lay back and let him do what he wanted to do. Let them both do what they wanted. She watched Trevor and he smiled each time his attention kept strayed back to her. Checking in. Asking silent questions with the tilt of his lips or the angle of his eyebrows. He was flushed and close and watching her. 

She had spent a very long time pushing away her wanting, her interest. She flirted and didn't mention it. All of that had crashed into all of her annoyance and it left a smouldering ruin of an emotion burning somewhere very low in her stomach. Every time Trevor’s gaze found hers, that warmth spread. Every time Alucard gasped or murmured or squirmed, it pitched a few degrees hotter until her entire body was aware of every shift. 

"Make him come," Trevor murmured in a low voice. 

She blinked and frowned and he leaned in to take her wrist and put her hand where he wanted it. Sliding their palms between her body and Alucard’s. The hint was very obvious and she slid her hand down Alucard's stomach and into his trousers. She ran her fingers up his cock and he finally caught on to what was happening. There were too many hands. He shook his head and blinked at her. 

"Hi," she whispered.

Alucard stared at her, those gold eyes reflected the firelight in a way human eyes wouldn't. He was flushed and his mouth was open as he watched her. She pushed a bit of his hair away from his face and he blinked again. Not quite hostile. Just confused. 

She went still. 

Trevor didn’t. 

Alucard’s answer was lost to a moan.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked. 

"No," he murmured. "Don't stop. Please." 

She kissed his cheek and he grabbed her face with very strong fingers and pulled her into a kiss that was needy and starving. She forgot everything but his mouth as he kissed her. Trevor was paying enough attention to pull her hand back into place and she clumsily rubbed Alucard while trying not to let the kiss swallow her whole. 

Hips pressing in as he moaned into her mouth as he came. His back arched and Trevor held him in place and didn't stop. Sypha played with Alucard’s hair and rubbed the back of his neck and murmured comforting nonsense against his ear. He melted for her. She'd never seen him with his walls so far down. She kept him close until Trevor collapsed down into the bed with them. He briefly pressed his face into Alucard's hair but then flopped onto his back on Sypha's other side. 

They lay in silence for a long time. 

It stretched and Sypha kept her eyes on the ceiling because when the moment cracked, one of them was going to get mad and neither of them was easy to handle when they were mad. Trevor would get jealous and defensive. Alucard would get embarrassed and hostile. They’d snipe at each other and refuse to talk to her for days. The storm howled outside and she let that hold all her attention. When this strange silence broke, it would be bad. 

She wasn’t in any hurry for it to start. 

“Syph?” Trevor asked. 

“Hm?” she said. 

“Are you going to kill us? Just checking in because I’d rather not die in a fire.” 

“I have considered murdering you a few times over the last few months,” she said. "But you're safe tonight." 

A snort. He shook his head and kept his eyes on the ceiling. She watched him but he didn’t turn to look at her. He was as worried about the potential for it to go bad as she was. 

“You sure?” he said. 

“I’ll forgive you if you don’t blame me for it,” she said. 

Alucard didn’t say a word but he shook his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He was still lost somewhere in the afterglow. Comfortable and friendly and more at ease than either her or Trevor. Sypha ran her fingers down his arm until she found his hand in the blankets and he laced his fingers with hers. It felt like a promise. 

“I don’t blame you,” Trevor said.

“Never,” Alucard said. “Stay. Stay here.” 

She looked over at Trevor who laughed and rolled his eyes like it didn’t matter and he didn’t care. She didn’t believe his act for a minute. 

He cared. One way or the other, she was very sure that he cared. 

Alucard might be willing to let him brush off everything but Sypha wasn’t going to let this pass. She hit him in the chest hard enough that the impact made him jerk away from her and scowl. She settled back into the blankets. The scowl was cute. He was up on one elbow now, his back to the hearth so she couldn't make out any details of his expression but his annoyance was still there. 

She hooked her fingers into his collar to pull him a few inches closer. She could see his face now. The details of the scar and the shape of his jaw and the line of his mouth. The scowl shifted into a smile she’d only caught from him a handful of times. Warm. Considering. His hand slid up her side and then under her shirt. 

The heat in her body had been settling as they lay in silence and it leapt awake again at that touch.

“Don't make me guess. Use your words, Belmont,” she said.

“Fuck off.” 

“Make me,” she told him. 

A low laugh from Alucard. His face was still against her neck and she felt the laugh as much as heard it.

“Don’t think you can waltz in for a cuddle,” Trevor said. 

“I’m enjoying the cuddle.”

Her heartbeat was too fast. Nervous and ready for her big mouth to ruin it. If hers didn't, then his would. He was going to say something that would piss her off and then they’d be arguing and the hand on her stomach would vanish. Trevor had big rough hands and she was very aware of every detail of his palm. She wanted to draw the moment out and keep him there, touching her and leaning over her in the dark. 

Alucard pulled her in closer to him and kissed his way from her shoulder to her collarbone and then up the side of her neck. She forgot everything she was annoyed about. She forgot her name. His tongue ran a wet line along her jaw and he pressed a kiss against her cheek. She turned into him and he tilted her chin back and worked his way back down her neck again. She swore and got a laugh in response. 

“Hey,” Trevor said touching the side of her face and dragging her attention back to him. It was a struggle to ignore the mouth against her throat. The hot thing in her belly was stirring at every brush of lips and tongue. 

She scowled at Trevor because everything was too much and being annoyed with him was familiar if nothing else. He smiled at her in response. He reached out and ran his fingers through Alucard’s hair. He turned and kissed Trevor’s wrist before turning his attention back to Sypha. Trevor played with his hair a few more times before his hand came to rest on Sypha’s stomach again. 

“You want words?" he said. 

"I'm a speaker, words are our thing," she said trying not to be distracted by Alucard who now had one of his knees draped over hers. 

"Here are some words," Trevor said. She was expecting a joke instead he said, "Do you want this?"

“What does that mean?” 

“I'd like to hear you moan. I think he’s fantasizing about biting you,” Trevor said.

Alucard hissed. Low and inhuman but not angry. She'd heard him use that sound as a stand-in for, "fuck off," before. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck again but there were no teeth. She had to blink hard and bite the inside of her mouth hard to get her thoughts to settle enough to make sense of what Trevor was saying. 

"What if I just want to go back to sleep?" she asked. 

"That's not a good choice," Alucard told her. 

"He'll get over it. Do you want more space?" Trevor asked and there was a note of something like disappointment in his voice. It was faint and she might have imagined it but it was enough. 

"No," she said. "I don't want more space." 

She pulled Trevor's collar and he let himself be drawn in close. She smiled and lost her nerve for a moment before she kissed him. Coherent thoughts got very difficult as soon as his mouth was against hers. She opened her mouth and tried to keep up with him. Alucard kept distracting her. They were both going slow but it was all very disorienting. 

Then someone's hand slid lower down her stomach and paused at the ties on her skirt. He played his finger back and forth along her skin. She pulled back from the kiss and caught his hand around the wrist. She still wasn't sure whose hand she had but he let her keep him there. 

"Wait," she said. They gave her a little bit of space and once no one's mouth was on her skin, she could focus a little better. "If either of you gets me pregnant, I will murder you." 

"That would be a weird upbringing. Poor kid." 

She jabbed him in the side of the face with a finger. "No kid. There is not going to be a kid because you're not going to do anything stupid." 

"I promise," he said. "We can get creative."

"What does creative mean?" she asked biting back an ocean of other questions. 

Trevor made an annoyed sound. 

She mimicked it back at him and said, "Just because you don't talk about anything-" 

"Sypha," Alucard murmured with his mouth against her ear and his hand sliding up her stomach. She turned to look at him. "Stop arguing with our local village idiot. You shut up too, Belmont. In this particular context, we're talking about hands and mouths, and your legs spread wide. Is that alright?"

"Are you going to bite me?"

"Do you want me to bite you?"

"No," she paused and changed her mind. "Maybe." 

"Not tonight, then."

“Is there going to be another night?”

A smile that she felt against her skin. “I hope so. How about this?”

His hand ran along the hem of her skirt, edging it down so it was below her belly button. She nodded at him. Nodded again and leaned in and closed her eyes. She let exploring hands be all she thought about. She was the chatty one and once she stopped talking in favour of trying to coax another kiss out of Trevor, things got quiet. He smiled when she nuzzled his cheek but it took reaching out and pulling his face in close before he got the hint. 

She had been lying to herself about how much she did not want Trevor Belmont. She needed this. She needed his fingers in her hair and his mouth and the warmth of him against her side. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” she murmured against his mouth. 

“Shut up and try and enjoy yourself,” he whispered back in a breath between kisses. She pulled him down to kiss him harder. 

Alucard’s hands demanded her attention and Trevor wouldn’t give it up until she gasped. He pulled back and watched her reactions as Alucard did very distracting things with his fingers. Then his hands were on her and Sypha gave up trying to make sense of who was who. 

Fingers rubbed hard against very wet skin and Sypha’s head spun a little. She moaned and leaned her face in against his neck. Trevor’s neck. He needed a shave. Another sound escaped but she kept this one to a soft murmur as she pressed into the touch. She wanted to demand more but words had gotten more difficult. 

“Has it been a little while, Syph?” he asked. “I’m just getting started.” 

She laughed and it was swallowed up in a kiss and she settled back into the kind of hazy chaos of that much touch. It had been a while. A long while. A long while and never this good. Sex had always been a little disappointing. This wasn’t even sex yet and it was better than any of the fooling around she’d done as a teenager. There was a hand on her breast and he squeezed just enough to knock memories of old boyfriends back into the depths of the past where they belonged. 

She had a moment of clarity when his fingers slipped inside. That was definitely Trevor’s hand which meant Alucard was the one holding her knee and tracing patterns on her skin. He was watching her. She turned to look at him and might have said something if Trevor hadn’t done something very distracting with his thumb before his fingers started moving hard and fast. Saying things got very difficult. 

It was dark and warm and making sense of it all wasn’t important. A hand on her thigh. A mouth against her ear. A kiss that didn’t last because she gasped again. A low laugh. A strong hand on her hip pushing it back down when she twisted away from a sensation that was too much.

Too much and kind of incredible and not stopping until she cried out and grabbed hold hard enough to make him swear. She untangled her hand from the fist full of hair and shirt she’d been holding onto. Alucard laced his fingers with hers which seemed sweet but was probably to keep her from doing it again. She held onto his hand instead. 

When they finally pulled back and gave her space to catch her breath, she was too warm and still a bit disoriented. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Alucard probably. She took a deep breath. Definitely Alucard. He hugged her back. Trevor’s hand was on her back and somewhere along the line she must have taken off her shirt. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Trevor asked. 

“Yes, I did,” she said. “I’m going to get so annoyed the next time you wake me up after dark.” 

She probably shouldn’t have pushed. This thing was fragile and weird and she could feel the weight of the look they were exchanging over her head threatening to fuck it all up. 

“What if we woke you up like this?”

“Much easier to forgive,” she told him. 

“We’ll have to do it more often.” 

Sypha laughed and squeezed him tighter. The conversation fizzled out quickly. It was late and they were all tired. The fire had burned down low enough that the room was dark. Beyond the snug little farmhouse, the wind was still blowing but the howling against the windows had eased. Sypha tried to stay awake a little longer, just to draw out the moment, the mix of arms and legs and blankets. Trevor fell asleep almost immediately and he was heavy and relaxed and curled around her back. Alucard stayed up with her, lying face to face and watching her while she played with his hair. His eyes finally fluttered shut. 

“I like this better than being alone,” she whispered. 

He wasn’t asleep. His eyes opened again and he whispered just as softly as she had, “You’re not alone. We’re not alone.” 

Those words were still ringing in her ears as she closed her eyes and finally fell back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had one of those weekends where I just didn't want to do anything but lay around and write smut and none of my ongoing writing projects were in a good smutty place so here's some pwp from me to you!


End file.
